


Harlivy Drabbles

by DittyWrites



Series: PoisonQuinn [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Humor, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 06:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A collection of my various drabbles which all focus on the relationship between Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel.





	1. Chapter 1

As far as failed heists went, both women had experienced considerably worse in their run as notorious criminals.

A triggered alarm had led to an unexpected influx of armed guards and it was with scowls of anger and panic that the duo had been forced to accept that things were not going to go their way.

In the ruckus, it was difficult to pin the blame but Ivy was certain she felt the hard wooden handle of Harley's mallet collide with her shins moments before she tumbled to the ground. What was less difficult to pin was the source of the sickening snap which accompanied the tumble as an explosion of pain burst from her damaged ankle.

Sprained at best, at worst it was broken.

Between the wailing of the alarm and the red flash of the lights as they signalled intruders, Ivy had accepted that she would be fighting her way out of this one. However, before a battle plan could form in her mind, strong arms had wound around her waist and scooped her up. Too surprised to protest, she remained silent as she was forcibly carried out of the nearby fire escape door.

“Did ya think I would leave ya, Pammy?” Harley chuckled.

Setting Ivy down with a gentle touch, Harley smashed the blunt end of her mallet into the electrical keypad which decorated the wall beside the door and it shorted out with a flicker of electricity and a small plume of smoke.

“Thank you, peanut.” Blowing a kiss with one hand, Ivy beamed at her.

Laughing at something only known to herself, Harley slipped down again and wrapped Ivy's arm around her neck to support her as they started the short walk to their getaway car.

“I would never leave you,” Harley repeated in a much calmer tone, turning to allow Ivy to see her grin, “I would-a smashed every one of them with my mallet before I let them take ya away.”

“You would, wouldn't you...” Ivy trailed off, her tone clouded by some unknown emotion.

Nodding her confirmation, Harley sped them up slightly on their journey, her blonde hair bouncing merrily within its pigtails as her mallet remained strapped dutifully to her back.

By her side, Ivy was still lost in thought.

x-x-x-x-x

They had only been home an hour and Ivy was already tucked up in their shared bed, no intention of moving any time soon.

Her ankle, freshly coated in some brownish mud which possessed a strong pine-like smell, was laying atop an old flannel. For healing, Ivy had explained as she lathered it on, speaking to Harley as she sat across from her on the bed.

Then she had asked Harley to close her eyes.

Complying, Harley immediately snapped her eyes shut and waited patiently for the kiss which she was certain was to come. Instead, she was met with the shifting of the bed and the sound of one of Ivy's personal drawers being opened and then closed.

The temptation to peek was almost too much but Harley bit her lip instead to keep her from ruining the surprise. There was silence for a moment before the bedsheets rustled, indicating Ivy moving closer even as she kept her leg extended and out of harms way.

“Open your eyes.” Ivy's soft breath tickled Harley's ears and her eyes flew open expectantly.

The first thing that caught Harleys' attention was the look of utter adoration which shone from Ivy's expression as she held Harley's gaze.

Ivy's eyes were always alight with the fire that powered her.

Her rage against mankind and their crimes against the very Earth which give them life and sustained them throughout their miserable existence.

Her unshakeable bond with the flora which surrounded them, the very flora she had christened her 'babies' and sought to defend until her dying breath.

Her pain at experiencing the destruction of the natural world around her despite her many efforts and sacrifices taken in vain to protect it.

At any given time, at least one of these driving forces could be found radiating from her powerful gaze as she rallied her cause and Harley had come to delight in the fire which her lover projected.

However there was something in this look, where the fire had been quenched and replaced with a deep, smouldering calm which spoke of utter certainty, which caused her breath to catch in her throat and the corner of her ears to dampen.

Love.

She could see the love which Ivy held for her. She could feel it in the gaze, in the sparking air between them, and in the comfortable silence as they continued to share the moment. Ivy was never hesitant to let her know exactly how she felt.

Harley had known love before.

She had loved Mistah Jay.

Whether he had ever truly loved her back was a debate which she did not dwell on for long, too afraid of the darkness which such thoughts poisoned her with. Too many bad memories, too many good. Both equally as poisonous.

His love was pain and, although Ivy was not without her thorns, Harley had never felt that insane need to prove herself, to make herself worthy and deserving of love. Her days of slinking away to patch up her wounds, both emotional and physical, from such hard lessons in love were far behind her.

“Harley...” Ivy began, a slight quaver in her voice as she cut into Harleys' thoughts.

Before Harley could fathom any questions or hit out with a quip, another item snatched her attention and she gasped audibly.

Held between trembling green fingers, the small velvet box within Ivy's grasp had been cracked open and the item within glinted as the emerald-studded band shook and caught the pinpoints of light which decorated the room.

Oh.

“Harleen Quinzel, will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

The strap of her satchel dug into the soft flesh of her shoulder as Ivy strapped it into place and shook her hair out to its regular mane-like appearance as she prepared to head out for a quick meeting. Some new botanicals had been imported for private collectors and she was eager to see them fall into new hands. It had only taken one quick phone call and Ozzie had been kind enough to 'procure' some information for her.

“I'll be back by nine at the latest,” she called out, attention focused on buttoning up her shirt as the red silk made the process unnecessarily difficult, “unless I run into too much trouble. That okay, Harls?”

Glancing back at the bed she had only recently vacated she was surprised to find it empty.

“Harley, wher-” As she turned back to the doorway she found the space now blocked by a pale arm and leg, their owner leaning fully against the frame to prevent Ivy from leaving.

“Didn't you forget something, partner?” Dropping her voice into a low rumble as she gave her best impression of a cowboy, Harley had an immovable air and Ivy knew that she was up to something.

Making a small noise of consideration, Ivy tapped her chin and pursed her lips.

“No.” She muttered. “I don't think I am. I have my phone and my keys and m-”

“You need to pay the door toll.”

“Funny, I don't remember having to pay to get in.” Ivy countered as she fought the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. A door toll.

That was cute.

“The economy is a shambles, Pammy, and i'm only trying to survive here.” Casting her eyes downward with a pout, Harley played her part like a professional. “Can't a gal catch a break?”

“And what is the toll?” Ivy crossed her arms.

“A kiss- wait- TWO kisses!” Holding up two fingers, Harley's face split into a cheshire grin which displayed each of her pearly white teeth.

“I suppose I can afford that.”

Dipping forward Ivy slipped her hand around the base of Harley's neck and pulled her closer so she could catch her lips in her own. The unique scent of Harley flooded her senses, clouding her thoughts with a warm haze of familiarity and pleasure, and she basked in it for a moment before pulling away to rest her forehead against Harley's.

“You're trying to keep me from leaving.” She muttered as the feeling of Harley's soft skin brushed against her moving lips. She was making it very hard for Ivy to slip by her.

“I'm not.” Harley protested but Ivy could feel her smile, “I'm just making sure ya pay your way.”

“I suppose that's fair.” Conceding the point, Ivy twirled her pointer finger in the loose ends of Harley's pigtails, “Pretty sure I still have one payment left to make though?”

“Ooh, I also accept credit car-” Harley started to quip but was quickly cut off by Ivy pressing their lips together once again.

The meeting could wait just a little longer.


	3. Sunlight

The warmth of the sun washing across her skin made her shiver as Ivy absorbed the delightful rays. Sunshine in Gotham was rare, and the promise of good weather had her feeling perky. A gentle sigh broke into her thoughts had her glancing back at the bed which she had only just vacated, her gaze settling on the occupant within.

Her hair had come free of its tie during the night and was now fanned around her in a golden halo. The light creeping in from the open balcony was enough to illuminate the soft body wrapped within the thin sheets as it danced over the exposed face and limbs. Still fully asleep, Harleys’ expression was relaxed, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly pouted as she dreamed.

Yes, Ivy loved the sun and she suspected she always would.


End file.
